The present invention relates to a cold-insulation container that is loaded on a vehicle such as a truck and transported. The present invention relates more particularly to an external-wall structure for such a cold-insulation container.
A typical type of cold-insulation container which is loaded on a vehicle such as a truck and transported includes a cold-keeping means comprising a refrigerating apparatus and a cold-storage device which is cooled by the refrigerating apparatus and stores cold. The refrigerating apparatus is operated only at the storage warehouse of a delivery terminal. During transportation, the refrigerating apparatus is not operated and the cold-keeping of products to be kept cold which are contained in the cold-insulation container is performed using cold which has been stored in the cold-storage device.
In such a type of cold-insulation container, its cold-insulation container main body and door employ a heat-insulation structure of steel sheet.
In order to cut transportation costs, it is necessary to reduce the weight of a cold-insulation container of the above type. However, as stated above, such a cold-insulation container employs a heat-insulation structure of steel sheets which is heavy. This gives rise to the inconvenience that the weight of a cold-insulation container becomes approximately the same as that of products to be cooled which are stored in the cold-insulation container. For example, the weight of a cold-insulation container with a load capacity of 300 kg is 300 kg.
Bearing in mind the above-described problem, the present invention was made. Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to improve transportation efficiency by forming an external wall of a cold-insulation container main body and a door with a synthetic resin for weight reduction.
A first invention is disclosed which comprises a cold-insulation container main body 1 which is a heat-insulation structure, a door 2 for opening and closing an opening portion 4 of the cold-insulation container main body 1, and a cold-keeping means 3 which is disposed in the cold-insulation container main body 1. And, the cold-keeping means 3 includes a refrigerating apparatus 19 which is positioned in the cold-insulation container main body 1 and a cold-storage device 20 which is cooled by the refrigerating apparatus 19 and stores cold. In addition, an external wall of the cold-insulation container main body 1 and the door 2 are formed from a synthetic resin material.
In the first invention, the cold-insulation container main body 1 and the door 2 are reduced considerably in their weight, thereby resulting in the increase in loadable weight. Accordingly, there is achieved a considerable improvement in transportation efficiency.
A second invention according to the first invention is disclosed in which outwardly projecting portions 25 and 26 for reinforcement are formed on the external wall of the cold-insulation container main body 1 and on the door 2, respectively.
In the second invention, the section modulus of the cold-insulation container main body 1 and the door 2 increases, whereby the external wall structural strength of the cold-insulation container is improved. Further, at the time of handling a cold-insulation container, even when it collides with another cold-insulation container, such collision contact will occur between the reinforcement projecting portions 25 and 26 of one of the cold-insulation containers and the reinforcement projecting portions 25 and 26 of the other cold-insulation container. Consequently, the structural strength against collision load is enhanced.
A third invention is disclosed which comprises a cold-insulation container main body 1 which is a heat-insulation structure, a door 2 for opening and closing an opening portion 4 of the cold-insulation container main body 1, and a cold-keeping means 3 which is disposed in the cold-insulation container main body 1. And, an external wall of the cold-insulation container main body 1 and the door 2 are formed from a synthetic resin material. In addition, outwardly projecting portions 25 and 26 for reinforcement are formed on the external wall of the cold-insulation container main body 1 and on the door 2, respectively.
In the third invention, the cold-insulation container main body 1 and the door 2 are reduced considerably in their weight, thereby resulting in the increase in loadable weight. Accordingly, there is achieved a considerable improvement in transportation efficiency. Further, at the time of handling a cold-insulation container, even when it collides with another cold-insulation container, such collision contact will occur between the reinforcement projecting portions 25 and 26 of one of the cold-insulation containers and the reinforcement projecting portions 25 and 26 of the other cold-insulation container. Consequently, the structural strength against collision load is enhanced.
A fourth invention according to the second or third invention is disclosed in which the external wall of the cold-insulation container main body 1 and the door 2 are constructed by filling a heat-insulation material 13 between a synthetic-resin internal plate 11 and a synthetic-resin external plate 12, and by filling a heat-insulation material 16 between a synthetic-resin internal plate 14 and a synthetic-resin external plate 15. Further, the reinforcement projecting portions 25 and 26 are formed by causing the external plates 12 and 15 to project outwardly.
In the fourth invention, the reinforcement projecting portions 12 and 15 are formed by only causing the external plates 12 and 15 to project outwardly. Furthermore, the thickness of the heat-insulation materials 13 and 16 in the reinforcement projecting portions 25 and 26 increases, thereby providing an improvement in heat-insulation efficiency.
A seventh invention according to the second or third invention is disclosed in which the external wall of the cold-insulation container main body 1 and the door 2 are constructed by filling a heat-insulation material 13 between a synthetic-resin internal plate 11 and a synthetic-resin external plate 12, and by filling a heat-insulation material 16 between a synthetic-resin internal plate 14 and a synthetic-resin external plate 15. Further, the reinforcement projecting portions 25 and 26 are formed outwardly from and integrally with the external plates 12 and 15, having therein space portions 27 and 28.
In the seventh invention, it is sufficient that the reinforcement projecting portions 25 and 26 are formed outwardly from and integrally with the external plates 12 and 15. Further, by virtue of the provision of the space portions 27 and 28 formed in the reinforcement projection portions 25 and 26, the heat-insulation efficiency at these portions is improved.
A tenth invention according to the second or third invention is disclosed in which the external wall of the cold-insulation container main body 1 and the door 2 are constructed by filling a heat-insulation material 13 between a synthetic-resin internal plate 11 and a synthetic-resin external plate 12, and by filling a heat-insulation material 16 between a synthetic-resin internal plate 14 and a synthetic-resin external plate 15. Further, the reinforcement projecting portions 25 and 26 are formed by increasing the thickness of the external plates 12 and 15.
In the tenth invention, it is possible to form the reinforcement projecting portions 25 and 26 by only increasing the thickness of the external plates 12 and 15.
Further, such increase in the thickness of the external plates 12 and 15 provides an improvement in the strength of the reinforcement projecting portions 25 and 26.
A fifth, an eighth, and an eleventh invention according to the fourth, the seventh, and the tenth invention, respectively, are disclosed in each of which ribs 29 and 30 for connecting the internal plates 11 and 14 to the external plates 12 and 15 are formed at base portions of the reinforcement projecting portions 25 and 26.
In each of these inventions, the internal plates 11 and 14 and the external plates 12 and 15 are reinforced by the ribs 29 and 30, thereby improving the strength to a further extent.
A sixth, a ninth, and a twelfth invention according to the fourth, the seventh, and the tenth invention, respectively, are disclosed in each of which outwardly-facing projecting portions 31 and 32 corresponding to the reinforcement projecting portions 25 and 26 are formed at portions of the internal plates 11 and 14 corresponding to the reinforcement projecting portions 25 and 26.
In each of these inventions, the section modulus of the internal plates 11 and 14 also increases. Consequently, the strength of the internal plates 11 and 14 is improved and the capacity of the cold-insulation container main body 1 also increases.
A thirteenth invention according to the second or third invention is disclosed in which elastic members 33 and 34 are attached to outer surfaces of the reinforcement projecting portions 25 and 26.
In the thirteenth invention, at the time of handling a cold-insulation container, even when it collides with another cold-insulation container, the elastic members 33 and 34 absorb a collision load. Consequently, the cold-insulation container main body 1 and the door 2 are made further lighter in weight.
A fifteenth invention according to the second or third invention is disclosed in which elastic members 33 and 34 are attached to the external wall of the cold-insulation container main body 1 and the door 2 so that the elastic members 33 and 34 project outwardly beyond the reinforcement projecting portions 25 and 26.
In the fifteenth invention, at the time of handling a cold-insulation container and even when it collides with another cold-insulation container, the elastic members 33 and 34 absorb a collision load. Consequently, the cold-insulation container main body 1 and the door 2 are made further lighter in weight.
A fourteenth and a sixteenth invention according to the thirteenth and the fifteenth invention, respectively, are disclosed in each of which hollow portions 35 and 36 are formed in the elastic members 33 and 34.
In each of these inventions, the absorption efficiency of collision load is improved by the elastic members 33 and 34.
A seventeenth invention according to the second or third invention is disclosed in which a recessed portion 42 is formed at a corner portion C of portions sandwiching therebetween the reinforcement projecting portion 25 in the cold-insulation container main body 1, the recessed portion 42 extending astride both lateral walls from the corner portion C.
In the seventeenth invention, when handling a cold-insulation container, it is possible to prevent fingers of a handler from being caught between the cold-insulation container and its neighboring cold-insulation container by pushing it with the fingers placed thereon. Consequently, this not only improves safety during cold-insulation container handling but also insures heat-insulation efficiency because there is no need to make the entire portion other than the reinforcement projecting portion 25 in the external wall of the cold-insulation container main body 1 thin.
An eighteenth invention according to the seventeenth invention is disclosed in which a handle 41 that is held when handling a cold-insulation container is positioned in the reinforcement projecting portion 25 sandwiched between the recessed portions 42.
In the eighteenth invention, although there is a possibility of handling a cold-insulation container with a hand of the handler placed on the corner portion C near the handle 41, fingers of the handler are, at that time, placed in the recessed portions 42. Consequently, this prevents the fingers from being caught between the cold-insulation container and its neighboring cold-insulation container.
A nineteenth invention according to the second or third invention is disclosed in which the external wall of the cold-insulation container main body 1 and the door 2 are constructed by filling a heat-insulation material 13 between a synthetic-resin internal plate 11 and a synthetic-resin external plate 12, and by filling a heat-insulation material 16 between a synthetic-resin internal plate 14 and a synthetic-resin external plate 15. Further, the thickness of the external plates 12 and 15 of the cold-insulation container main body 1 and the door 2 is greater than that of the internal plates 11 and 14 of the cold-insulation container main body 1 and the door 2.
In the nineteenth invention, the ensuring of weight reduction and the ensuring of strength are compatible. That is, the external plates 12 and 15 to which great force such as collision load acts on are made thick to secure strength and, on the other hand, the internal plates 11 and 14 are made thin to achieve the reduction in weight.
A twentieth invention according to the fourth invention is disclosed in which the thickness of the reinforcement projecting portion 25 of the external plate 12 in the external wall of the cold-insulation container main body 1 is greater than that of portions of the external plate 12 other than the reinforcement projecting portion 25.
In the twentieth invention, it is possible to provide a degree of strength strong enough to withstand collision load etc.
A twenty-first invention according to the fourth invention, the reinforcement projecting portion 25 of the external plate 12 in the external wall of the cold-insulation container main body 1 is projected 5 mm or more.
In the twenty-first invention, it is possible to provide a sufficient degree of strength against collision or the like.
A twenty-second invention according to the second or third invention is disclosed in which the occupation ratio of the reinforcement projecting portions 25 and 26 of the external wall of the cold-insulation container main body 1 and the door 2 is equal to or greater than that of portions other than the reinforcement projecting portion 25 of the external wall and the door 2.
In the twenty-second invention, the occupation ratio of the reinforcement projecting portions 25 and 26 is great, thereby ensuring that a specified degree of strength is obtained positively.
Finally, a twenty-third invention according to the thirteenth invention is disclosed in which attachment grooves 25a and 26a for the elastic members 33 and 34 are formed in the reinforcement projecting portions 25 and 26 in the external wall of the cold-insulation container main body 1 and the door 2. Further, the elastic members 33 and 34 are attached into the attachment grooves 25a and 26a. 
In the twenty-third invention, the attachment grooves 25a and 26a are formed in the external plates 12 and 15.
As a result of such arrangement, the section modulus of the external plates 12 and 15 increases, thereby improving the degree of strength to a further extent. Moreover, the positioning of the elastic members 33 and 34 is carried out accurately.
In accordance with the first invention, the external wall of the cold-insulation container main body 1 and the door 2 are formed from a synthetic resin material, thereby making it possible to considerably reduce the weight of the cold-insulation container main body 1 and the door 2. This results in the increase in loadable weight, thereby providing a considerable improvement in transportation efficiency.
In accordance with the second invention, the reinforcement projecting portions 25 and 26 which project outwardly are formed on the external wall of the cold-insulation container main body 1 and on the door 2, respectively, thereby making it possible to increase the section modulus of the cold-insulation container main body and the door 2. As a result, it is possible to improve the external wall structural strength of the cold-insulation container.
Further, at the time of handling a cold-insulation container, even when it collides with another cold-insulation container, such collision contact will occur between the reinforcement projecting portions 25 and 26 of one of the cold-insulation containers and the reinforcement projecting portions 25 and 26 of the other cold-insulation container. Consequently, the strength against collision load is enhanced.
In accordance with the third invention, the external wall of the cold-insulation container main body 1 and the door 2 are formed of a synthetic resin material and, in addition, the outwardly projecting, reinforcement projecting portions 25 and 26 are formed on the external wall of the cold-insulation container main body 1 and on the door 2, respectively, so that the cold-insulation container main body 1 and the door 2 are reduced considerably in their weight. This results in the increase in loadable weight, thereby providing a considerable improvement in transportation efficiency.
Further, at the time of handling a cold-insulation container, even when it collides with another cold-insulation container, such collision contact will occur between the reinforcement projecting portions 25 and 26 of one of the cold-insulation containers and the reinforcement projecting portions 25 and 26 of the other cold-insulation container. Consequently, the strength against collision load is enhanced.
In accordance with the fourth invention, the external wall of the cold-insulation container main body 1 and the door 2 are constructed by filling the heat-insulation material 13 between the synthetic-resin internal plate 11 and the synthetic-resin external plate 12, and by filling the heat-insulation material 16 between the synthetic-resin internal plate 14 and the synthetic-resin external plate 15.
In addition, the reinforcement projection portions 25 and 26 are formed by causing the external plates 12 and 15 to project outwardly, whereby the reinforcement projecting portions 12 and 15 can be formed by only causing the external plates 12 and 15 to project outwardly.
And besides, the thickness of the heat-insulation materials 13 and 16 in the reinforcement projecting portions 25 and 26 increases, thereby providing an improvement in heat-insulation efficiency.
In accordance with the seventh invention, the external all of the cold-insulation container main body 1 and the door 2 are constructed by filling the heat-insulation material 13 between the synthetic-resin internal plate 11 and the synthetic-resin external plate 12, and by filling the heat-insulation material 16 between the synthetic-resin internal plate 14 and the synthetic-resin external plate 15. In addition, the reinforcement projecting portions 25 and 26 are formed outwardly from and integrally with the external plates 12 and 15, having therein the space portions 27 and 28. As a result, it is sufficient that the reinforcement projecting portions 25 and 26 are formed outwardly from and integrally with the external plates 12 and 15.
Further, by virtue of the provision of the space portions 27 and 28 formed in the reinforcement projection portions 25 and 26, the heat-insulation efficiency at these portions can be improved.
In accordance with the tenth invention, the external wall of the cold-insulation container main body 1 and the door 2 are constructed by filling the heat-insulation material 13 between the synthetic-resin internal plate 11 and the synthetic-resin external plate 12, and by filling the heat-insulation material 16 between the synthetic-resin internal plate 14 and the synthetic-resin external plate 15.
In addition, the reinforcement projecting portions 25 and 26 are formed by increasing the thickness of the external plates 12 and 15. It is therefore possible to form the reinforcement projecting portions 25 and 26 by only increasing the thickness of the external plates 12 and 15.
And besides, such increase in the thickness of the external plates 12 and 15 improves the strength of the reinforcement projecting portions 25 and 26.
In accordance with each of the fifth, the eighth, and the eleventh invention, the ribs 29 and 30 for connecting the internal plates 11 and 14 to the external plates 12 and 15 are formed at the base portions of the reinforcement projecting portions 25 and 26. As a result of such arrangement, the internal plates 11 and 14 and the external plates 12 and 15 are reinforced by the ribs 29 and 30, thereby improving the strength to a further extent.
In accordance with each of the sixth, the ninth, and the twelfth invention, the outwardly-facing projecting portions 31 and 32 corresponding to the reinforcement projecting portions 25 and 26 are formed at the portions of the internal plates 11 and 14 corresponding to the reinforcement projecting portions 25 and 26. As a result of such arrangement, the section modulus of the internal plates 11 and 14 can also be increased. Consequently, the strength of the internal plates 11 and 14 can be improved and the capacity of the cold-insulation container main body 1 can also be increased.
In accordance with the thirteenth invention, the elastic members 33 and 34 are attached to the outer surfaces of the reinforcement projecting portions 25 and 26 As a result of such arrangement, at the time of handling a cold-insulation container, even when it collides with another cold-insulation container, the elastic members 33 and 34 absorb a collision load. Consequently, the cold-insulation container main body 1 and the door 2 can be made further lighter in weight.
In accordance with the fifteenth invention, the elastic members 33 and 34 are attached to the external wall of the cold-insulation container main body 1 and the door 2, the elastic members 33 and 34 projecting outwardly beyond the reinforcement projecting portions 25 and 26. As a result of such arrangement, at the time of handling a cold-insulation container, even when it collides with another cold-insulation container, the elastic members 33 and 34 absorb a collision load. Consequently, the cold-insulation container main body 1 and the door 2 can be made further lighter in their weight.
In accordance with each of the fourteenth and the sixteenth invention, the hollow portions 35 and 36 are formed in the elastic members 33 and 34. As a result of such arrangement, the efficiency of absorption of a collision load is improved by the elastic members 33 and 34.
In accordance with the seventeenth invention, the recessed portion 42 is formed at the corner portion C of portions sandwiching therebetween the reinforcement projecting portion 25 in the cold-insulation container main body 1, the recessed portion 42 extending astride both lateral walls from the corner portion C. As a result of such arrangement, when handling a cold-insulation container, it is possible to prevent fingers of the handler from being caught between the cold-insulation container and its neighboring cold-insulation container by pushing it with the fingers placed within the recessed portion 42. Consequently, this improves the safety at cold-insulation container handling time.
Further, it is possible to insure heat-insulation efficiency because there is no need to make the entire portion other than the reinforcement projecting portion 25 in the external wall of the cold-insulation container main body 1 thin.
In accordance with the eighteenth invention, the handle 41 that is held when handling a cold-insulation container is positioned on the reinforcement projecting portion 25 sandwiched between the recessed portions 42, so that, although there is a possibility of handling the cold-insulation container with a hand placed on the corner portion C near the handle 41, fingers of the handler are, at that time, placed in the recessed portions 42. Consequently, this prevents the fingers from being caught between the cold-insulation container and its neighboring cold-insulation container.
In accordance with the nineteenth invention, the thickness of the external plates 12 and 15 of the cold-insulation container main body 1 and the door 2 is made greater than that of the internal plates 11 and 14 of the cold-insulation container main body 1 and the door 2. As a result of such arrangement, ensuring weight reduction and ensuring strength are compatible. That is, the external plates 12 and 15 to which great force such as collision load acts on are made thick to secure strength and, on the other hand, the internal plates 11 and 14 are made thin to achieve weight reduction.
In accordance with the twentieth invention, the thickness of the reinforcement projecting portions 25 and 26 is made greater than other portions of the external plates 12 and 15. As a result of such arrangement, it is possible to provide strength strong enough to withstand collision load et cetera.
In accordance with the twenty-first invention, the reinforcement projecting portions 25 and 26 are projected 5 mm or more. As a result of such arrangement, it is possible to provide a sufficient degree of strength against collision et cetera.
In accordance with the twenty-second invention, in the external plates 12 and 15 of the portions corresponding to the cold-insulation chamber 5, the occupation ratio of the reinforcement projecting portions 25 and 26 is made equal to or greater than that of the other portions thereof. Such arrangement ensures that a specified degree of strength is obtained positively.
Finally, in accordance with the twenty-third invention, the attachment grooves 25a and 26a for the elastic members 33 and 34 are formed in the external plates 12 and 15. As a result of such arrangement, the section modulus of the external plates 12 and 15 increases, thereby improving the strength to a further extent. And besides, since the elastic members 33 and 34 are attached into the attachment grooves 25a and 26a, the positioning of the elastic members 33 and 34 can be carried out accurately.